


Bucky Through the Seasons

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Healing the wounds HYDRA inflicted—both physical and psychological—takes time.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bucky Through the Seasons

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Healing the wounds HYDRA inflicted—both physical and psychological—takes time.

**Warnings** – Angst, Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 474

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

Winter.

HYDRA had named him appropriately in YN's opinion. He was cold, and harsh, and bitter. Every attempt she made to be nice to him with met with a chilly stare. She didn't take it personally, though—he was icy with just about everyone in the compound. 

Everyone, but Steve. 

Steve could handle his friend's blustery temperament, but the rest of them remained wary. His nightmares were like a blizzard that raged and howled throughout the night, keeping everyone locked away in their rooms as they waited for the storm to pass.

But even Winter eventually melts into Spring.

Slowly, his demeanor began to thaw. YN watched in awe as his nightmares faded and were replaced with a new hope for the future. His personality began to blossom like a rose before her eyes. Spring was a time of new beginnings and he was desperate to begin a new life—to shed the shackles of Winter and step out into the rising sun.

As with all new life, it has to mature as cool Spring nights lengthen into long Summer days.

Once he'd embraced the new life he'd been given, his whole attitude changed. His once cold, hard eyes had brightened. The blue-grey depths were like a cloudless sky that seemed to stretch on forever. He seemed to always wear a smile that warmed her heart. Tempests still raged, but they were over quickly and the sun always returned to dry up all the tears that had been left behind.

As everyone knows, as the long lazy days of summer bleed into one another, they bring with them a heat that makes your skin flush and your heart race. Now when his gaze turned on her, it was like the sun burning off the haze of morning. 

But the heat doesn't last forever as Summer inevitably turns into Autumn.

Most people equate Autumn with death, but not YN. Autumn was full of vibrant colors and beauty that the other three seasons couldn't touch. And that's what he was to her—beautiful, and vibrant, and hers. The heat was still there, but it was more subdued. The nights they shared were long and they spent them cuddled up together under warm blankets to chase away the chill that Winter would no doubt bring. The storms were few and far in between, but now they rode them out together—taking comfort in one another.

The seasons were a never ending cycle of ups and downs, but with the right frame of mind, they were each beautiful and unique in their own way. And no matter how harsh and unforgiving—or pleasant and beautiful—each one would eventually fade into another. As long as the earth kept spinning, the seasons would change, and there was a sense of peace in being able to count on that fact.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 46 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Winter is the obvious season to describe Bucky, but the more I thought about it, Spring—with its new life and new beginnings—seemed more appropriate, so I decided to write how Bucky embodied all four seasons. Bucky’s road to recovery is bound to be a long one and I have a feeling he’ll go through this cycle more than a few times—if not for the rest of his life as he comes to terms with the horrors HYDRA inflicted upon and forced him to inflict on others. Do you agree? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
